Suze Simon and the Twin Brother!
by JessesLatinaQuerida
Summary: Cross over of Mediator and Harry Potter. What if suze found out she had a brother. Now she's going to Hogwarts and learnning magic. Can she still be able to do school work and hang out Jesse, plus help Harry? Read and Review please! RE-EDITED
1. Hogwhat?

**Hi people. Yes, it's true I'm starting a new story. Well sort of. I am going to re-edit my Mediator/Harry Potter story (edit being the main word). I reread it and I like where I was going, but felt it got there in a weird way. The characters were not right and now that all seven books are out I feel I am ready to rewrite and finish the story. I will use MAJOR creative license in this story. For things that took place in both the sixth and seventh book will be in her, but those who I like will continue to live and will name them thus (they had a resurrection from the dead): Dumbledore, Dobby, FRED, Sirius (he starts off dead), Remus, Tonks, Moldy Voldy (we need a villain), and Colin Creevy (not a major person, but the little boy will be useful). Maybe more as time goes on. It's also the year 2008. It would be too complicated for me to try and go back to the eighties and write which would also mean slower updates and no one wants that. Also because you all have been waiting for so long, this is going to be a meaty chapter. Well that is enough for now with me and my long authors note.  
****Oh by the way, I'm going to leave up the original story in case any of you want to go and compare and contrast or refresh your memory, but yeah.  
****Disclaimer: do any of you really think I am either Meg or Jo? Didn't think so.  
****Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 **Hogwhats?!**

'Ah, home sweet home,' I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It glowed an ominous blue and the numbers read 4:39am back at me. 'Ugh,' I just spent my night on the side of Cabrillo Highway trying to dig up an ashtray, I kid you not, that held a key, I wouldn't call it the safest hiding place but to each his own, to a safe deposit box that was lost in the car crash which is how the guy died. The money belongs to his daughter who is going to an Ivy League school this fall. Well anyway, I spent a better part of my night digging, driving, and making sure the daughter knows why the hell there's a key on her doorstep and where it goes.

Peeling off my dirty ghost busting clothes, I threw it in the hamper knowing I would probably be doing laundry tomorrow, or really later today. I threw on a light T-shirt and a pair of pants. Hey, it might be California, but the mornings were a bit cold.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep and dream of Jesse, I hear a noise coming from my window. Ignoring the noise I try to sleep again because I have to get up in a matter of three and half hours for Andy's Sunday morning breakfast.

TAP, TAP, TAP

I grabbed my pillow and slammed it over my ears so as to ignore the incessant tapping. Tap, tap, tap. 'Ahh! I will personally do harm to the per- . . . owl?'

It was an absolutely beautiful owl. Although I could only make out the outline of the owl because its feathers were an ink black, the feathers shone like ink too, but the eyes were the brightest purple, they were two stones of amethyst. I walked over to the window to see what she, or he, who knows, well I guess the owl knows and maybe the owner, okay getting off subject, wanted. I had a feeling it had to do with the letter in its beak. I opened the window and faster than I could even reach my hand out, the owl dropped the letter and left without a hoot. I picked up the letter while closing the window. On the front I read:

Susannah Simon  
The Room with the Ocean View  
99 Pine Crest Road  
Carmel-By-The-Sea, California, USA

Slightly, if not very, freaked out, I broke the wax seal and opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Miss Simon,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We here understand that you have been raised with the understanding that you're only powers were to be able to converse with the dead. This letter is to inform you that you are also a Witch with magical powers. I am sorry to contact you so late in your life, but with the situation of things and its escalation, it is imperative you learn magic. I would not contact you unless it was urgent, but as it stands we request your and Mr. de Silva's presence be made here in England._

_I shall say no more in case this falls into the wrong hands. Oh there will be someone to escort you on your travels. Expect these persons on July 30__th__._

_Yours Sincerely,  
__Albus Dumbledore  
__Headmaster_

This is not normal. Hogwarts? Mugwump? I glanced at my calendar and noticed the date was July 27th. They were going to be here in three days from England. Wait, England?! I am überly confused. I'll talk it over in the morning with my mom. She'll have to know _something_ and I can't go barging in now! Plus I don't want to see her and Andy in bed. Its one thing to know it happens and another to see it. Yeah it would be better in the morning. Sleep now, question later.

SSHP§§§HPSS

"Suze! Get up!"

"Go away!"

"I won't wait for you. I'll eat all the food."

"No, you _need_ me. Andy won't start without me." Bad move. Brad turned on his heel, walked into his room and grabbed something, but I didn't know what it was. I thought I had gotten rid of him. No such luck. Brad walked back into my room and pressed the button on the air horn! I jumped out of bed so fast a cheetah had nothing on me. I ran downstairs and tattled on Brad. I don't care if I am a tattle tale; no one and I mean no one, gives me that kind of wake up call. Plus it's not like you couldn't hear it from downstairs. Brad got my garbage and kitchen duties for the next month in case you were wondering.

Because of my eventful morning I had forgotten about the letter I had gotten earlier that morning. So I dragged my butt back up the stairs and grabbed the letter. I sat down at my usual place at the table. After remembering the letter I had lost my appetite. I pushed the food around the plate thinking more about the letter in my hand than he sight of Dopey, Sleepy, and Doc eating (not pretty, so this was kinda okay).

"Susie, are you ok? You haven't touched your food," asked mom. I just lifted my hand and handed her the letter. You know, I was expecting something like, 'what are these powers this man is writing about?' Instead I received a pale face and, "I guess it's time."

It didn't register at first that she hadn't asked about my mediator abilities, so I was about to say how sorry I was for not telling her sooner. Then it clicked. I opened and closed my mouth a few times like a fish during feeding time before, "time for what?" came out.

"Suze I know I should have told you earlier, but you are not my biological daughter. While I consider you my own daughter, you and I don't share genetics. One, actually it was the first of August, morning," do you see where _I_ get it from. "A woman knocked on our, your father and Is, door and asked us to take you in. Your dad and I were having trouble conceiving a child and we really wanted a child, especially a baby girl. We told this woman that we would raise you as our own and I believe we have. Yes, I know you have been conversing with your father the last ten years."

"Did she tell you anything else? Like whom my real parents were." I know it sounds harsh and mean, but all my life I thought I knew who my real parents are, were, but now I find out I'm _**adopted**_!

"She told us their names are Lily and James Potter and that they were from England. They told her to find the best home possible for their little girl. We were informed that you would hold powers that no one had seen done in a very long time if ever. Also you have a twin brother named Harry James Potter. We also found out that a little over a year later your real parents were killed by a very powerful wizard. They died trying to save your brother and they succeed. We were not explained the whole story only that our love for you would protect you from the evil that killed your parents. I'm sorry."

I nodded my head. I wish I was able to really meet my parents, but I need more information. I could sulk later in privacy. "Did you know about Hogwarts and this Dumbledore person?"

"Not much. We were very briefly introduced to the magical world. The few details we did receive were that Albus is the headmaster of Hogwarts, a school of magic. You were assured that you would not have to go unless absolutely necessary, which I guess it is now. Everyone wanted you to grow up normal and live the most normal life possible. Also that was when we learned about your main power of speaking to the dead."

"Oh, o-, wait. You knew! You knew about my powers and you never said anything. I've been grounded thousands of times because of it and you knew! I think an explanation is so needed here."

"Susannah, I understand you are upset, but there is no reason for you take that tone of voice young lady." I crossed my arms over my chest and slumped in my chair. "Yes, I knew, but again, I thought by telling you that, I would have to tell you everything else and I wanted to put that off."

"So I had to wait to loose my father before I could know what I really was? I am so glad that the conveyance of my finding out landed in the death of my father. Nice. No really, I mean why bother to tell me when I had been seeing ghosts since I was two. And I couldn't tell you because even I know, knew, that it wasn't normal. I was afraid you'd send the 'nice men with the jacket' after me. Also when I was brought home by the police so often and then getting punished for trying to do my job. You also could have said _something_ when I ended up in the hospital on more than one mysterious occasion." Look I know I'm getting a bit over dramatic and hot headed, but I was pissed and hurt. Who knows where my relationship with her could have gone.

"I know, I know, but you have to understand that the reason I didn't tell you was because I wanted to keep you safe." I was about to protest about how I didn't need safe keeping, but she held up a hand to me. "Remember what I said about the evil you needed protecting from? I didn't want to expose you to that any sooner than possible. Plus when the woman came to us and tried to explain the great evil, for one thing not even she could explain its magnitude, and two she specified to not give you all the details until it was an emergency. We were also not given all the details ourselves, in case you were found out about. Please understand."

"Okay." It sounded stupid, even to me, but I couldn't find anything else to say. I really did get it. There's no logical way to explain how I felt, but I totally understood. Not to mention that if she could hold onto that for sixteen years, then I could hold on to the secret of Jesse just a little bit longer.

"So it was a ghost guy you've been sneaking into your room all these months?" Dopey asked. Okay, maybe I couldn't and anyway I could pull the adopted card.

"Suze, as your step-father, I don't like boys in your room. Living or not." Great, we're going there now. I'm glad my dad already knows this. Otherwise this would be even more awkward than it already was.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." Not really the reaction I was expecting though. To be honest I was expecting,-

"Wait, you see ghosts?" that actually.

"Yes, Jake, I see ghosts. Not like that little kid in the comedy _The_ _Sixth Sense_, but yes I see ghosts. I don't know how or why, but I do. I actually met your mom. She loves you," I looked at all the boys," all of you, very much. She's ecstatic that you're all so happy."

"Really?" I smiled at him. I had sort of grown a soft spot for Sleepy in last couple of months. Brad I had yet to grow anything except in annoyance. "Well, now that's straightened out. Wait, I saw dad's, Brad's, and my shocked face with all the information, but you Dave, don't seem, err, shocked."

Doc turned a slight shade of red. "That's because I knew about her abilities before today. I'll admit, I didn't know about the adoption, but no one else did either. I've known since the time we had to rescue her at school."

"You told your step-brother, but not your own mother?! Of course I mean nothing by it to you David."

Doc nodded, "She didn't tell me, I figured it out on my own." My mother, Helen (?), nodded. "Suze, I think they want an explanation for the ghost in your room. Well, who used to be there anyway." Thanks Doc, just when I thought they had forgotten. Everyone looked at me expectantly. Well here goes nothing.** (A/N: FYI- I was so close to just stopping here, but you all have waited so long for this so I shall continue.)**

"Well, I think by now you all know why I hate old houses." I continued to explain my Jesse story, leaving out many, ah, um, I guess you could say, err graphic details. Again, Doc looked unfazed, Sleepy, Dopey, Andy, and my mom/Helen were another story. They all stayed quiet for a little too long. "Um, I know its weird how he knows so much about you all and the fact that he's _way_ older than everyone in the room, but he is really only 21 years old. He's just been living the same year over and over and over. It's sort of like that movie _Groundhog's Day_ except not really."

"Suze, shut up. Oh and by the way, Jesse is so dead… again."

"First off," I stuck out my tongue at Sleepy. I know he meant well, but seriously. "Second, what did he ever do wrong? If anything you should want to throw the guy a parade with the amount of times he's saved my life."

"He was in your room. Who knows what he could've seen."

"Just because you're like that doesn't mean Jesse's like that. Remember the fact that he was raised with very old fashioned morals. It took me forever to try and break him of his PDA morals. I just barely convinced him to let me hold his hand and 'cuddle' me in public places like the beach. So there shall be no killing of boyfriends. Well, at least not of mine."

Sleepy grumbled something that sounded like fine, but I can never be sure with him. Brad though had been exceptionally quiet through out our discussion. A little too quiet for comfort, but I was okay with him this way, if only he stayed like this. (**A/N: This isn't a foreshadowing of Brad going to the dark side, he's just a little slow when it comes to processing the info, hence only one question.)** From there breakfast was quiet and I couldn't eat all the food on my plate. I had been given a lot of knowledge and in a little amount of time. I needed the one person who always made me feel better no matter what, Jesse. I excused myself from the table and put the food in Max's bowl and placed the plate in the sink so Brad could wash it later. I grabbed the keys to the Rambler, "Going over to Jesse's!" Well it wasn't a completely stupid idea to go there. He's in the letter and they want him to come with me. What if he doesn't want to come with me? What if he thinks it would be a good time for him to break us up so he could find a real California girl? His reasoning being that distance will make the heart grow fonder. Yeah right. This is what happens when I don't get to see him for too long; these thoughts run through my head. Which is never good because then I drive faster and who needs a ticket this early in the morning. I need help.

I parked the Rambler and it was then that it hit me that I was still in my pajamas. My hair was even in a pony tail and may I remind you that I look disgusting with my hair pulled back like this. As I walked to his door I tried my best to hide that fact that I just had my hair up and tried to look nonchalant about my clothes. I didn't even have a bra on! I knocked on his door and when he opened the door only seconds later, I had to remind myself that he was real. He was a vision in an olive green polo and dark wash denim. 'Snap out of it Suze.'

I walked inside and plopped on the couch. He joined me after he made a face, which I'm sure was about how I was dressed. I was about to open my mouth to pour out all the info I had just been given when I hear that damn pecking, again. Damn bird. Jesse kissed me on the forehead and made his way over to the window to let the owl in. It dropped the letter in Jesse's hand like he/she did to me earlier. His was also from this Albus guy. They wanted him to be the new doctor at Hogwarts and the co-head of something called Gryffindor. I was floored. Jesse had always wanted to be a doctor and for him to learn how to do magical medicine too would be a dream come true for him I'm sure. When I looked at him though, he wasn't showing any emotion. I waved my hand in front of his face, "Jesse? Jesse, this is good news right? I mean you've always wanted to be a doctor and now you get to learn a new method of treating people. You love learning new things. Please, say something."

Then it all happened so fast. Jesse broke out in a huge grin and faster than I could sigh in relief he picked me up and spun me around in the air like in those cheesy romance movies, only this wasn't cheesy at all. He put me back on the floor and gave me a _great_ kiss. He smiled at me some more and said, "How is that for saying something?"

I, of course, was still a little light headed from the kiss. "Um, it was okay," was my genius response. We continued talking for a couple more hours and I really do mean we talked, but after we had some, ah, fun. That is until he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. Although I wanted to continue, the look on his face was priceless. I climbed off of him and said my goodbyes. We had come to the conclusion that we _both_ go to England in a few days. I said I wanted to meet my brother; he just wanted to keep me safe and not leave my side so he could protect me. Driving back to the house, I rolled my eyes just at the thought.

I got in the house to find my mom/Helen waiting for me in the living room. "Hi?" I asked her. I found this odd, her in the living room I mean.

"Susie I know that this morning wasn't exactly what you planned, but I love you. Know that. Now I'm assuming correctly in saying you want to go to England and I won't stop you because you'll be safer there any way. With that said here are two plane tickets to Heathrow International Airport for you and Jesse. You'll leave on the 30th with your escorts. Now I want you to spend as much time with your friends in the next couple of days and minimal time with Jesse. He's going with you after all, while people like Ceecee and Adam won't. Okay?"

All I could do was smile and hug her with all I had. She really was my mom, even if she had been lying to me this whole time. For that though she has become Helen to me. I'll call her mom to her face, but I can't at other times.

I looked down at my cell phone and it said it was 11:08 am. I had enough time to spend the day with my two best friends.

HPSS§§§SSHP

Those three days went by too quickly if you ask me. Every waking moment I spent with Ceecee and Adam. It was hard having to explain to them why I was traveling half way around the world. I couldn't tell them about the adoption and my twin brother. I just summed it up to leaving for Boarding School and that I didn't even know the real reason. It's a good thing I'm such a good liar otherwise that never would have worked on Cee.

On the day I was mean to leave I had just finished packing my seventh suitcase. (Hey do **not** look at me that way. I had to pack my entire wardrobe plus necessities. I shouldn't mention that I sent most of my stuff already so it would be there when I got there, huh? Too bad.) I still had stuff here for when I come back it's just that I need a lot of stuff. Okay, shutting up now. Where was I? Oh right the finishing of the packing. When I literally had closed the last of my things, I heard a knock at the door. I knew it wasn't Jesse because he was going to come over when I called, so it meant it was them. Whoever they are… is? I ran downstairs so I could open the door instead of some one else like Doc, who is cute and all, but he tends to give an information overload to any one who walks through this door.

So I opened the door and came face to face with… I have no idea whom. "Uh, I don't want to buy anything, thank you," and made my way to close the door. They looked like they wanted to sell me something. I was kind of bummed, though. One of the guys though, put his foot in the door frame so I couldn't close it.

"Susannah, we are not here to sell you something." This guy had sandy brown hair, was kind of tall, not Jesse tall, but tall. He had light brown eyes and light scars on his face, but even then you could tell he was a good looking guy.

"Do muggles go around selling things? Incredible." The other questioned. He was shorter that the other with bright red hair. He looked past me fascinated, but I don't know why.

"Arthur you can question her in the car. Right now we need to get her to the airport."

"Quite right. Well now, where is your trunk Susannah?" I was completely confused and I guess it showed. "Oh how very rude of us, may we come in and introduce ourselves."

"Uh, sure." I opened the door fully so they could come in. They weren't what I was expecting. They looked different than what I expected. They were dressed normal and were not hideous looking. I think I have been watching one too many fairy tales.

"Hello Susannah, my name is Arthur Weasley. This here is Remus Lupin. We were sent by Dumbledore to escort you and Mr. de Silva on your travels."

"Oh, okay. Well, nice to meet you Mr. Weasley and Mr. Lupin, but please call me Suze. Everyone does."

"Very well Suze, we shall gather all of your belongings and those of Mr. de Silva and be on our way. Where is Mr. de Silva? Oh and please call me Remus."

"He's, ah, at his apartment. I was going to call him when you got here. I didn't know when you would get here."

"Then you must make haste and call him immediately. We haven't a second to lose. Now dear girl, where is your trunk?"

"Um yeah, I'll call right now." I pulled out my cell phone to call Jesse. When I hung up with him I gave Arthur another confused look. "My trunk?"

"Yes, is there something the matter?"

"Arthur I don't believe they use trunks in the muggle world. Suze if you may please point us in the direction of you luggage, we may bring it into the car."

"Oh. It's upstairs in my room. I don't mind bringing it down here, really. This way you don't have to go upstairs and get it. It's fine, honest."

"There will be no need for the stairs. _Accio luggage_." I couldn't believe what I just saw. For one thing Remus pulled out a _wand_. I didn't know whether to laugh or be stunned. I chose a combo. Second, after he said his spell, my luggage came barreling down the stairs and stopped right at our feet. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Then my entire luggage was floating in the air! He moved outside and put all of my stuff in the car. Right then Jesse showed up and I just started pointing. First at Jesse, then Remus, and last my luggage and rotating like that. I was making incoherent sounds about what I had just seen. "Suze I understand this all new to you, but we must get going."

I said the last of my good byes to all and made my way to the airport and what a ride that was going to be.

**So what did you all think? I know it's long (8 pages actually), but I wanted to get something out there. I can't guarantee that all the chapters will be this long, actually I can tell you they won't, but I'll try. I hoped this version would go a little slower and more detailed than the last. I won't update unless I have 10 reviews. Hope to hear from you. I want it all, the good things, the criticisms, and maybe even some suggestions? Thanks,  
****arianna**


	2. London here I come!

"So, tell me if we're all magical and all, why aren't we flying on broom to London

**Hi people. Okay so remember that Sirius has started off dead, but Harry has some what learned to accept it so remember that for later when he does something odd, like laugh. Snape is alive who I forgot, please don't throw anything. Thanks to my beta for checking this chapter. I wrote this story on sugar and Chris 'Breezy' Brown! Be forewarned.**

**Disclaimer: if I was either brilliant author do you think I would write fan fiction on my own story and cross over with the other?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 **London Here I Come!**

"So, tell me if we're all magical and stuff, why aren't we flying on a broom to London?" I asked no one in particular. I mean_ I_ thought it would a cheaper and easier way to travel, but no. I have to spend fourteen hours on a small seat in a crowded plane. FUN….Not. Plus I was just kidding about the broom thing. I mean all the fairy tales can't be true. Of course they don't fly on brooms. They probably fly on mops or the new Swiffer wet jets. Or do they even fly?

"While flying is convenient for short distances, to fly across the world would be unsafe. Also, why in Merlin's name would you want to give up the chance to get in an airplane and fly for the first time?" Arthur replied. Okay so they do fly brooms. I didn't see the big deal in flying on a plane, but I guess to each his own. Wait, how did they get here if they didn't fly here? I asked this out loud.

"Ah, you see there is something called the Floo Network. It is when you step into your fireplace with special powder and then shout where you want to go. Then drop the powder and you are then engulfed by green flames, that don't burn, and are transported to your destination. It's sort of nauseating actually." Remus informed me.

"Uh, sure. So why aren't we Floo-ing it? If that's how you guys got here then why can't we go there the same way?" It only seemed logical and faster. If you haven't noticed I hate flying. Well, I guess you could say it's not the actual flying part I hate so much, it's the amount of room you have. I mean I get that you want to make money, but I would like some leg room. It's a long flight to London. I am going to get tired and stiff in the same position. Okay, going off subject.

"We need you undiscovered until as late as possible. That is why you'll be flying like all the other muggles do it. We are going to fly with you, but we won't- _can't_- be seated with you. Once at the airport in London you will be met by another pair of persons at Dumbledore's request. I don't know who they are yet, but they will know who you are. The safe word is ocean view. It will casually come up in conversation once they spot you," Remus explained. How would ocean view come up casually in a London conversation? Remus turned to Arthur, "I know you have questions. Ask them now."

I could see the happiness flowing from him. "Wait, I have one. What on God's green earth is a muggle? All you keep saying is muggle this and muggle that."

"Oh how silly of us. A muggle is non-magical folk like say, that man over there." He pointed out the window to some guy walking his dog on a skateboard. "Now Suze, you grew up in the muggle world." It was a statement not a question. "Now what is the use of throwing a coin into a fountain?"

"Um, people do it I guess, to make a wish. For every coin you get a new wish. Usually only little kids do it."

"I see, I see. That group of girls over there. What are they doing?" He had pointed to Kelly and her followers. I try to leave Carmel and _they_ are the last people I see. This would only happen to me. Oh yeah, he was talking about how they were texting. I told him this. "What is texting?"

"It's kinda like Floo-ing, only no chimney's are involved or powder or shouting. You just type out a message and then press send and the message goes. It's actually not like Floo-ing at all. It's more like the mail, minus the owl." I really need to stop rambling. He continued like that and with questions about how different appliances worked and what a skateboard was. I felt silly saying things like, "Yes, muggles have a machine than can wash dishes without magic or doing it manually."

Once at the airport we checked ours bags in with only moments to spare. Even though we got there early enough, the line to check in was huge! And with the amount of luggage I had to tow around, we were lucky to even catch our plane.

You know I don't think they really got the true flying experience. They're flying **first class**. Usually I wouldn't mind other people in first class, but c'mon, if they get to fly in style why do we get stuck in coach? Not fair is all I have to say. Jesse on the other hand is fine sitting where he's at. He thinks I'm being ridiculous. Well, at least I got the window seat. I would rather bug other people to move than be bothered to move, when the bathroom issue comes up.

We had a long flight ahead of us. Luckily it was a direct flight, so I cuddled up against Jesse because I planned to sleep. For the whole fourteen hours of it.

SSHP§§§HPSS

Success. I slept all through the flight. I kinda woke up when Jesse had to go to the bathroom, but other than that I had Jesse vision playing all day.

We left Carmel at two in the afternoon so when we arrived it was twelve in the afternoon… the next day.

Remus did like he said and went his own way with Mr. Weasley. Jesse looked around for anyone who might be there for us when this girl with bright pink hair walked up to us.

"Hi, you must be Suze and Jesse. I'm Tonks and I'll be taking you where you need to go." How could I be sure _she_ wasn't going to kill me as soon as I was in a van with no windows? "By the way I heard you have a great ocean view from your window back home." She winked at me like she could read my thoughts. Who knew, maybe she could. A week ago I didn't even know I was a witch. Look at me now, I'm in London being passed around like Hot Potato and I still didn't know why I was even really here. As you can tell, I live a very normal teenage girl life. I hate it, I mean.

"Querida, I think we should follow behind her quickly." Okay so I had Jesse, my life didn't totally suck. He was right though, Tonks was already ahead of us leading the way. When we reached the automatic doors, Tonks tripped over the metal thing on the floor. She didn't fall, but she definitely tripped. And I thought I was clumsy. I just jinxed myself. Great.

Outside in the parking lot there was a giant. No really, he was _way_ taller than Jesse and that's saying something, Jesse is like 6'4". "'ello yeh mus' be Susannah and Jesse."

"Er, yes but who are you?" trying not to sound rude.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, bu' yeh can call me Hagrid."

"Ok, ah, I'm guessing you're taking us to where we're supposed to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be takin' yeh there myself."

We piled in the car (it was shocking. I didn't think my stuff, plus this Hagrid guy were going to fit, but we did,) and drove… in a direction. "So where am I staying?"

"Oh, you'll be staying with Harry at his house, until someone goes and gets you to take you to Headquarters." It was weird though, we had pulled up to the Savoy hotel. I wonder if I'll be transferred, again.

"Jesse let me 'elp yeh with yeh stuff."

"WHAT?! I'm not staying with Jesse? Then I'm not going to Harry's. End of story." I was freaking. Did they actually think I would be okay with this? Well they have something coming to them. "Tell them Jesse."

"Querida, I know you don't like this any more than I do, but these are the arrangements that have been made and we must respect them. I have a feeling Dumbledore knows what he is doing. You brought your cell phone, correct?" I nodded. "Then call day or night and as often as you like. I'll be here for you. Especially today, since it is your birthday." He caressed my check and kissed my lips lightly. He knew how to calm me down. Damn him for making me to mush.

"Thank you. I'll try to visit."

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way. Now go before it gets dark."

"Jesse, there are things called street lights now, you know. They light the streets up at night." I saw the beginning of an eye roll before he turned away from me. I have been rubbing off on him. Not in that way, I wish. Just before he walked into the lobby he turned and mouthed, 'I love you.' I smiled and mouthed the same back.

Because Savoy was still in the city it was a while before we reached number 4 Privet Drive. This time Tonks helped me with my stuff. I was nervous beyond belief. I was about to meet my real family. By now Tonks had got back in the car. "Tell Harry that we'll be back on Monday to check in." She said _check in_ like she was hinting that it actually mean they weren't going to just make sure he was still living. "Also tell him happy birthday from everyone. A happy birthday to you, too. Now ring the door bell." I was smiling until she said that last part. I looked at the door and back towards the street for more encouragement, but they were gone. That was fast.

I rang the door bell. I waited and no response. I rang again. Of course this would happen to me. Right as I was about to call Jesse, a boy answered the door. He looked eerily familiar. Jet black hair that looked like he just got out of bed. He was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. I looked at his face and he had a scar, glasses and behind those glasses were my eyes. The same shade of green.

I wanted to say something that would give him a good first impression. I instead came out with, "Hi Harry. Happy birthday from me and everyone," I know I was a genius, but I did know that he was Harry. He had to be, he had my eyes. Or did I have his? Back to Harry, he just starred at me. I waved my hand in front of his face, "hello?"

He shook his head slightly, "Sorry. Are you a new member from the Order? Are you here to take me? Thank you by the way." He was smiling at me. I never thought I would see any one smile at the thought of being taken away. My poor brother is crazy. I had to break it to him easily.

"No, I'm not from the Order." Whatever that was. "I'm Suze Simon, your err, sister." You know what he did? He laughed, actually laughed like I had just told him a joke, not that I share parents with him.

"Very funny Tonks. I'll be right back with my stuff." He thought I was Tonks. I didn't look anything like her. Our biggest difference- our hair color.

"Harry, I'm serious." He just laughed even harder. He really was crazy.

"Come on in Tonks." Well at least I was in.

"Harry if I was Tonks, do you think I would have brought luggage?" He stopped laughing.

"You really aren't Tonks?" I gave him a _well duh_ look. He was going to say something else when an owl flew past my head and landed on the banister. Harry reached for the letter and read it. I just stood there, awkwardly. "Suze right? Do you need help with your stuff?" I smiled at him and nodded. On the second trip up to his room, _I_ tripped. Told you I would jinx myself. I at least fell gracefully. Yeah and I love Paul. No scratches though or rug burns.

I really wanted to know what was in that letter that made him change his mind about me. I had to be sly about it. I couldn't just get right to the point. I had to use my mediator abilities. "So what's the Order?"

"It actually called the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret organization that helps to fight against Voldermort. Dumbledore founded it."

"What's Dumbledore's connection to Hogwarts?" I knew already, but I needed him talking.

"He's the headmaster. He's the best the schools ever seen." Here was my chance.

"Was he the one who wrote to you right now?"

"Yeah, he just explained this… thing." He pointed his finger between me and him. "I just found out. When did you find out?"

"Um, about a week ago or so. Look I totally get that you're really confused about me. To make it easier, do you want to ask me anything?"

"Sure, how about where have you been?"

"I've been living in the States. New York till about a year and half ago and now I live in Northern California. I guess this is my new home."

"You'll love Hogwarts, everyone does." I felt really close to him, even though I just met him. I guess it's a sibling thing. "What's your family like?"

"Well, I live with Helen, she's my adopted mom, Andy, my step-dad, and three step brothers- Jake, David, and Brad. My adopted dad died was when I was six. Yours?"

"I live here with my aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. Bloody gits if you ask me. I, now we had, have a Godfather named Sirius."

"I get it now, why you laughed when I said I was serious. Why did you think I was Tonks though?" I had failed to catch that he had said the past tense, but he continued to explain her powers to me, which were really cool, if you were wondering. He had told me all about his adventures at Hogwarts and away from Hogwarts. I did the same. Not about the Hogwarts part though.

"Suze, you just couldn't pick any one younger to be your boyfriend could you? Like some one at least born in this century." I laughed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. At least I was content here.

HPSS§§§SSHP

"Get down here now!" You know I hate mornings. I hate them so much more when I have someone yelling in the house in my direction. They had better be a good reason to be so damn rude. "You insolent boy get down here now and make breakfast." I saw Harry grumble his way out of bed. I did the same, grumble I mean. If I was going to be here, in his room, I should help a little.

I walked into the bathroom, 'whoa! Yikes I need help this morning.' I didn't have any time though. I just brushed my hair and teeth and made my way downstairs and into the dinning room/kitchen and if I wasn't awake before, this definitely would have woken me up.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"I know I look bad, but I don't look that bad lady. Calm yourself."

"How did you get in my house?"

"She's my sister." Then it was all silence. And everyone was staring at me. I seem to have a lot of awkward moments here. I guess they didn't know I was coming or here.

"She's from that school of yours isn't she? This is a way for her to stay here. I know for a fact that Lily only had one child and it was _you_."

"Harsh much? And no, Lily, my mom, had two children. Twins actually. I was being hidden away thank you."

"Why don't you prove it?" I walked right up to her and looked her in the eye. She blinked like I had punched her, wish I had. "Vernon, Lily had a girl as well." Like he's said anything. He and his mini me have just been sitting there watching the show. Kinda creepy. "Well, now that we have come terms that you are his sister, help him with breakfast." Lovely woman. I think she and Kelly would be great friends.

I helped Harry as best I could. Andy still refuses to let me in the kitchen to help after the microwave incident. I almost blew it out by heating something up. Anyway, so I don't know much other than how to make a pop tart for breakfast. Dudley left for school with Vernon on his way to work and Petunia left for the day to shop. After helping Harry clean up in the kitchen, I called Jesse. Here's how it went:

Jesse: Hello. Good morning, Querida.

Me: Hi and good morning to you. Are you settled in?

Jesse: Yes. How did it go?

Me: Well it was kinda rocky at first but now it's all good.

Jesse: Is there something on your mind Querida?

Me: If I tell you **can not **get mad.

Jesse: Okay I promise.

Me: They hate me.

Jesse: Why? I don't think they hate you.

Me: You weren't here. First I get yelled at because they thought I was breaking into their house and rob them. Second, I almost get kicked out.

Jesse: I will be right over and tell them not to do this to you.

Me: You promised you wouldn't get mad.

Jesse: Alright, but Susannah I will do it if you ask.

Me: I know. Anyways I'll talk to you later.

Jesse: Alright Susannah.

Me: Jesse, I love you

Jesse: I love you too (I can just hear it in his voice that he is smiling).

"So that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, maybe you'll meet him soon."

"Yeah maybe, but can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"When you told him you loved him, do you like love him in one of those things like you say it because you feel you have to or are you _**in**_ love with him?"

"I'm in love with him."

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Oh now I get to do the brotherly duty of asking him questions."

"Oh great has he not been through enough questioning from my own mother, Andy, Jake, and David." We laughed at each other. By now we were back in his room sitting on his bed. "Oh by the way Tonks said that someone would _check in _on Monday."

"Great! I can't wait to leave."

"Leave? So I was right it's not just to make sure you're still living, though I understand why they would."

"No, from here we're going to the Order's Headquarters. It was Sirius' house. I think you would have loved him as much I did, do."

"Was? What happened to him?" I caught the past tense this time.

"He ah, died at the end of my fifth year. He was hit by a spell and he fell into the Arc. I think he's still alive in that veil, but just can't get out."

"Oh. Well maybe now that we have a new supernatural power, maybe we can try and bring him out of the veil."

"What new power?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically, "Me. Boys, I swear." I don't I've seen that kind of a smile in a long time. It was nice to know that I put it there and was not about to wipe it off with a punch in the nose. As you can tell I usually see this look on ghosts and Paul.

"That's great! So tell me more about this Mediator thing."

"Well a mediator is someone who can see and communicate with ghosts."(**A/N: you all know what she is I will not go into much more detail.**)

"There are ghosts at Hogwarts, does that mean we're all mediators?"

"Describe them to me and I'll tell you."

"The house ghost of Gryffindor, Sir Nicolas, looks like himself but he's all white and we can walk though him, though it's not recommended, you come out with powder."

"Oh then you aren't a mediator. To me ghosts look like a regular person but they have a glowing aura around them. Also mediators can also, touch, punch, and um, taste ghosts." Harry just mouthed an 'oh'.

We were told to clean the kitchen and living room so we headed down there. Cleaning both rooms was gross. In the Living Room were Dudley's old socks, lint, and some other stuff that I didn't even want to know where it came from or what it was. And if the living room was that bad I don't even want to think about the kitchen. At about 4:30 or so my cell phone rang, I looked at the caller I.D., it was Jesse. By just reading that name my day got better.

"Hey, Jesse."

"Hello Susannah. I was wonder if you would like to meet me here at the hotel tomorrow?"

"I would love to. Though you know you would have me _all_ alone in your private hotel room."

He said sternly, "Susannah."

"Fine, suit yourself." I hung up when we were done saying our good byes. I'm glad we're not like other couples that go 'you hang first.' 'No you hang up first.' And carry on like that for hours on end. That doesn't mean though that I'm not excited to see him tomorrow.

SSHP§§§HPSS

Saturday morning and I get to see Jesse today. Down fall is that I have to loose the cousin because when he came home from school yesterday he would not shut up. It's like he thinks we're _not_ related. He asked where I was from, what kind of music did I like, how were my friends back home. Oh and did I want to see the old Dursley one, two (I had to hold in a laugh when I said no). He even asked if I had a boyfriend and if I was close to breaking up with him. Strange boy, he likes incest.

Any-who, I had to find a ride into the city, too. Hey, that rhymed, I'm your not-so-average Shakespeare. Harry decided he wanted to go to the city with me so he sent a letter to Remus so he could escort us into the city. He sent a reply fast and we would be leaving at _once_. That's actually me being clever. We were leaving right then and there, but it was eleven and once is eleven in Spanish. I am just Dr. Seuss today. Please stop laughing.

I think they were going to Dragon Alley or something like that, while _I_ got to go see my deliciously wonderful boyfriend. I forgot to ask what room he was staying in so I asked the girl at the front desk what room he was in. She had a look of shock, sadness, and disgust on her face when I told her who I was looking for and _why_. Ha, he's all mine. I really need help staying on track. I walked up to his room 99. It was kinda a freaky romantic thing. I knocked and he answered immediately with his smile that I've missed even after only one day.

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "So what do you have planed for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing I just wanted to spend time with you Querida, that's all."

"That's all?" Already dragging him down for a make-out session, "I was hoping for…" I finished my sentence with a kiss. At first it was light but then it got passionate and hot. We carried on like this until we needed air. "I like what you have planed for us Querida." And we started all over again. Ten minutes later I just couldn't resist myself and started unbuttoning his shirt. It was half way off when he pulls away. "Susannah." He said in his 'I'm not kidding' voice that was firm.

"Jesse why not?"

"Trust me Querida it is not because I do not want to." I smiled. "It's just I don't trust myself around you and I don't want to do something that we will regret later on."

"Jesse sometimes you know how to take the fun out of everything."

"I'm sorry but you will thank me later." Yeah…right. Like that will ever happen. We didn't spend too much time in the hotel room. We wanted to be tourists today. We saw everything: Big Ben, Harrods (my choice), Peter Pan park, where Parliament meets (Jesse's choice), and where Prince William occasionally lives- Buckingham Palace. I actually made one of the guards move, thanks to a ghosts' help. It was why he was still here. That was one of the only times I actually liked my Mediator 'gift'.

We made it back to his room late into the afternoon. Harry and Remus would meet me in the lobby at seven. That translates to not enough time left. I loved Harry, but the other ones were hitting a very raw nerve, especially the little one. I don't know how many times I can tell him that I'm not interested. I have a genius idea.

"Jesse, why don't you come by tomorrow and meet everyone. We can have high tea at low afternoon." I put a persuasive face on, well what I hoped was a persuasive face. I don't think I did though because he chuckled.

"Of course," or maybe I did, "but Susannah I don't believe there is such a thing as 'low afternoon'. I'll be by at four though." I beamed at him. I still had time to kill, so I made the best of my time and had a great time with Jesse. Seven rolled around too fast though and I had two other guys waiting for me. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I just hope nothing dramatic happens like this morning.

**So what did you all think? How do you think I'm writing Suze? By the way I didn't even do it on purpose, but I lined up my days perfectly. Suze left on Wednesday July, 30th. Got to England the next day, Thursday July, 31st. Spent Friday with Harry and spent the next day with Jesse, which happened to be Saturday. Hope to hear from you. Sirius will be coming back soon, like within the next couple of chapters. SQUEE!! Sorry had to do that. I want it all the good things, the criticisms, and maybe even some suggestions ?. Thanks,**

_**arianna**_


	3. Meet the Family

**Hi people. So here is chapter three of my story. I hope you have enjoyed thus far. You know I am very sad. I only got three reviews for my first chapter. I only ask that you review so I know to even continue with the story, but for now here is this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: you've caught us. We're double teaming on this story, Jo and Meg if you were wondering, and we hope that you like it because we like reviews and we're getting so few. Kidding, don't sue. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 **Meet the family**

The next twenty four hours just seemed to drag on and on and on, sort of like I am now. After the three of us, Remus, Harry and me, had left Savoy, the girl at the front desk, still giving me a dirty look, got even dirtier after I had hugged Harry. I had to laugh at her for that because I think that we look alike so she is so thinking the wrong thing. Anyway, after Remus went back to his house or where ever he was staying at, both Harry and I made dinner. Apparently Duddykins was in the mood for Fish and Chips.

I, again, was little help to Harry when it came to actually making dinner, but this time we had snuck ourselves a few things in midst of all his cooking. It was good even by Andy's standards. While the Dursley's had their dessert, I chose that moment to tell them about Jesse. "So, as you know I came from Carmel, but what you don't know is that I brought something, well, someone very important with me. His name is Jesse and it would be nice to have him over, I mean to meet him. Possiblytomorrowatfour'o'clockforteahere?" I said that last sentence really fast just to get it out. Dudley has his face stuffed with cake and because he had his jaw on the table I could see the partially chewed piece. My gag reflexes were starting to kick in so I looked over to my aunt and uncle and they looked... um I'm not really sure what they looked like?

"I don't have a blasted idea as to anything you just said," Vernon explained. Oh, so I guess that last sentence wasn't the only thing I said fast. I said everything again, slowly this time, and this is what came out, "If he bloody well has to." Nice.

"Yes he bloody well has to." Honestly, I try to open up to you people and you are making it hard to do. Okay so I wasn't _really _trying to open up, but still, for one thing he didn't know that and two there was no need to snap. Other than that though I was happy I was able to get Jesse here. I needed Mini-me off my tail.

HPSS§§§SSHP

Sunday morning came, went and before I could change my mind about the outfit I was wearing for the third time, the door bell rang. Looking over to the clock it read exactly 4:00. Jesse, punctual as always. I could hear someone opening the door and I could only pray it wasn't Dudleykins.

"Hello, my name is Jesse. I'm Susannah's boyfriend. I brought your family some shortbread."

"Hello Jesse I'm Harry, Suze's brother." Boy was I relieved to hear his voice. "Thank you for the cookies. I'll tell Suze you're here."

I found that a good time to make my entrance. Harry was on his way up when I reached the top of the stairs. Wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, powder blue blazer with a dark blue tank, and matching blue flats, Jesse's eyes lit up. I ran down the stairs without tripping and gave him a kiss and hug. He ran his hand through my hair that was half up in soft waves. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Well, well, well _you're_ the boyfriend. I must say I am slightly disappointed that you aren't more handsome." Nothing, I guess, but a nosey cousin who was going to be a world of pain. Right fist curling to hit him, Jesse could feel it, and quickly kissed the top of my head to calm me.

"I'm sorry you think so, but as it stands the decision is not mine, but Susannah's. Since neither one of us can change the situation, why don't we continue to the dining room for tea."

"Yeah Dudley, he brought you cookies." Harry sarcastically added shaking the tin. Both of us couldn't hide our snigger towards Dudley. Dudley snatched the tin, stuck his nose up and turned to walk towards the dining room. Jesse looked down and gave me a look of disapproval.

"What? You can't honestly tell me that he didn't have that coming."

"Did you see the look on the git's face when Jesse gave him that little speech? Priceless. Jesse I think we will get along just fine, even if you were born over a hundred years before me."

"Susannah, you told him? I took you over a year to tell Helen."

"So, he's my brother. Not the point anyway. You came here to meet my wonderful biological family and that was just a teaser."

"Don't say it like that." Jesse trying to be subtle while pointing directly at Harry.

"Trust me when I say she has every right to say whatever she wants about them. They're horrid." I gave Jesse the 'see' look and led him to meet the Dursleys.

SSHP§§§HPSS

Well to say that was an interesting afternoon would be an understatement. Right now it's after midnight and I wish I could erase today's events out of my mind. After ushering Jesse into the dining room to meet Petunia and Vernon, well let's just say that that as the highlight of the afternoon. Jesse introduced himself as my boyfriend and I'm sure I was close to pouncing him right then and there for saying that. I mean I refer to him as that, my boyfriend I mean, but to hear him say in front of an audience, well I would have looked crazier than I already do to the rest of the world.

It was nice enough with the questions about what job did he have or did he own a car? Then the conversation turned to the supernatural and things got uncomfortable. I don't want to say it was Harry's fault, but it was Harry's fault.

"So do you have the same mediator ability as Suze?" Harry so innocently asked.

"My powers are more limited than hers, but the ones I do have are strong. So simply, yes." By this time we had finished all the cookies Jesse had brought, the tea sandwiches that Harry made, the dinner Harry made and it was extremely dark outside. I would have guessed it was about ten forty five-ish.

"You're one of _them_?" Uncle Vernon spat. I knew they were anti-magic, but even that seemed a little too hateful.

"Calm down Vernon. I don't think he's as much a freak as the boy and the girl." Now that was harsh. Harry and I were in the room and she was totally checking out Jesse. Why I oughta pop her one.

"No I will not calm down. This house seems to attract every kind of freaky thing in this world. I will have no more of it. We are moving back to that house on the island and we are taking the boy only. I don't care if the other is the twin and your niece!"

"Daddy's gone mad again, Mum!"

"Vernon we are not going to move. Especially to that house, it is completely gruesome. As for the girl and boy, they are both gone tomorrow for that school."

"Fine, but the boyfriend leaves now!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. Now usually I would have said something to tell them off because I run into this kind of thing all the time. It's not the living that I normally hear it from though. That's why I was shocked into silence (a first for me). Jesse was the first to compose himself.

"It appears I have worn out my welcome a hundred times over. I apologize for the inconvenience of my presence. I will see myself to the door." He rose from his seat and made his way to the door. My eyes followed him half way to the door before I got up and chased after him, Harry close behind me.

"Jesse, wait!"

"Querida I now agree with everything you have said and told me about them. It's true though, I have worn out my welcome and I should get back to the hotel. Remember I will see you tomorrow morning when we leave for the Order."

"Jesse how can you be so calm after everything they said. I know I'm pissed off as hell."

"Susannah language, and I am fuming on the inside, but they are not worth the energy just as Maria and Kelly are not either." I sighed knowing he was right.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a slow chaste kiss remembering that Harry was right behind me.

"I love you Querida."

"I love you, too." With that he left for Savoy. All I could do was go upstairs and take a long hot shower. Once I got out and was dressed in my pajamas, I headed straight for my bed.

"I'm sorry that I started that topic."

"It's fine. It was bound to come up eventually." I could still see the guilt all over his face. "Plus did you see the vein that was pounding in Vernon's forehead? I feared for my white pants that it would explode."

"That was pretty funny wasn't it? I'm sure it would have exploded raspberry filling instead of blood though. That would still be horrible for your pants. They barely escaped with their life." We both laughed and fell asleep laughing.

HPSS§§§SSHP

By the time I got up Harry was already up and packed. With only one trunk I might add. I grumbled my way to my luggage to go pack and found it done.

"I felt bad so I did it for you. You needed the extra sleep anyway." I smiled at my brother.

"Thanks. So how much more time do we have?"

"Half an hour." If I could get ready in that amount of time that would beat my personal record. I ran to the bathroom to get ready with five minutes to spare. Take that! I guess it helped that I decided to wear my favorite outfit, but still.

When I doorbell rang Harry and I answered the door to find more people I didn't know. There was another red head and a guy with a crazy eye. No, not lazy, but crazy.

"Are ye all packed?" Said crazy eyed guy. "We must get going, now."

"Yeah, you just need to shrink them."

Harry leaned over to whisper, "Students under seventeen aren't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts."

"How have you been Harry? Duel any dragons lately?" the red head chuckled, as did Harry.

"I'm doing well and no more dragons for me thank you. I think I'll leave them to you, Charlie." So they really do exist. Dragons, I mean.

"Enough! Constant Vigilance, and in that spirit we must go, now." We started walking out to… well I wasn't really sure. I was behind all three bulky guys.

"We're not going in a particularly exciting way, but fast it will be," Charlie said. It was at this point when I saw the sports car parked in front. He didn't consider that exciting? By the sounds of it though, he worked with dragons, so I guess a sports car isn't as exciting as riding a dragon.

Looking at the car though it didn't seem to have a lot of room; and I was right. The stupid car only has room for three people and someone forgot to tell these guys that they were picking up a second person. Of course Harry and I got stuck in the back squished and cramped with me practically lying on top of him.

"I'm just gonna throw this out there, but did either of you think to get a bigger car? Or at least one with a bigger backseat?"

Charlie looked it the rear view mirror to look at us, "So we miss calculated the room back there. It won't be a long ride. Consider it bonding time."

"You know if you weren't the one driving…." The crazy eyed guy looked back to give me a look. Sheesh even on the other side of the world I'm still getting the same look from people. "Another question: How is Jesse going to know where we're going?"

"Don't worry about your boyfriend. He's being picked up by my brother, Bill, and Kingsley. So in other words, he's in safe hands." I looked over at Harry to verify and he simply gave me a nod. "They actually rented the same kind of car." Well at least _someone_ will have room in the back seat.

We were silent for the rest of the trip. As I found out, 'Mad-eye' didn't like muggle music. We spend along the road for about half an hour before we reached what looked like attached townhomes. Mad-eye did something so the 11 and 13 started to move away from each other! In the middle appeared a door with the number 12 hanging next to it and the surroundings changed to a more gothic feel now than it had a minute ago.

Walking up the steps though, I didn't get an ominous feeling. Actually, it felt warm and homey. Once inside the house, the anxious feeling rose. It was brought on by the mounted heads on the wall. I wasn't even sure what kind of heads they were because they definitely were _not_ human. Plus with that many heads, who knew how many ghosts were materializing around this place. Yeah, like my life didn't have enough chaos in it already.

My thoughts must have been plain on my face because Harry explained that they were house elves. "Each one of these heads served the Black family, our Godfather's family. They consider it an honor to be mounted on the wall."

"Okay…." I said creeped out.

Another member of the Weasley soccer team had been listening in on our conversation because a tall, red-haired, earring clad man brushed by saying, "Welcome to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," in a sardonic tone. "Oh and I deliver to you your boyfriend, who is behind you."

Spinning around on the spot, I turned to face him. You would think that after all this time my heart would learn to control itself. Yet every time I see those dark liquid brown eyes, my heart still did summersaults in my chest.

"How are you Querida? Did you sleep well?" There it was. The word that had me melting.

"I slept as deep as the ocean. Harry even let me in sleep in this morning."

Jesse turned to Harry, "You're spoiling her. I like to get her up nice and early, like around six a.m." I punched Jesse's arm and both he and Harry laughed at my face.

"For your information _Hector_, I only slept until nine."

"Harry! Darling how are you?" said a woman as she bustled out of the kitchen. She looked like who I would assume to be Mrs. Weasley. "Oh you must be Susannah and Jesse. My dear, all three of you must be absolutely starved. Ron and Hermione are in the kitchen." She then proceeded to kiss each of us on the forehead. She hurried off so fast after that that Harry didn't even get to answer her question or for me to tell her to call me Suze.

Walking into the kitchen I saw another ginger boy, the earring wearing red head, and a bushy haired girl.

"Harry!" The bushy haired girl ran up to him and gave a bone crushing hug. "How are you? You never sent a letter back after my last owl."

I leaned over to Harry, "Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend?"

They both blushed bright red while sputtering, "She isn't… we're not…."

"He could never be… I would never…."

"Like a sister."

"Like a brother."

"We're not going out," they finished together. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Hilarious. Suze this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, my best friends. That in the corner is Ron's oldest brother, who you already met Jesse, Bill."

"Actually Bill, I wanted to speak with you. About your work in Egypt. I understand that you're working in the temples. I find the ancient ruines inside fascinating." Hermione explained to Bill. My interest was piqued when she put 'Egypt' and 'ancient ruines' in one breath. Now normally I would care less, but the Egyptians knew a lot about mediators or shifters or whatever you want to call us.

"Uh, can I join that conversation? I have some questions of my own."

"You do?" Everyone seemed shocked that I would want in on this topic.

"Hermione, I want you to meet your new best friend." Ron teased. "Hermione here is top of our class and loves anything academic."

Hermione gave him a disapproving look. "Oh Suze, this really is wonderful. Aren't ancient runes just so fascinating? Personally I love the ones from giants' history, but Egypt is so accessible with Bill here."

"Err, I'm only interested in the ones from the Egyptian temples. The Egyptians were the most knowledgeable on Mediators or Shifters, whatever you prefer. I'm not what you would call the ideal student though, just ask Jesse."  
"Susannah do not sell yourself short. You are a very intelligent person in many aspects of life." I gave him a look. "It's true, she does not excel in academics, but she does do well for the most part."

"Why are you so interested in Shifters Suze?" Bill asked.

"Because I am one and I know that there is so much information in those temples, but I can't read all the Hieroglyphics. I need to know more about being a better mediator. Plus with my powers maybe we can figure out a way to get Sirius past the Viel."

"Lets be realistic here. Many before you have tried to crack the secret of the Viel and many more after you. What makes you think you can free him from the Viel when not even Dumbledore can figure a way out?"

I could feel the anger start to build inside of me. I didn't appreciate being called an idiotic dreamer by an earring wearing, overgrown punk rock wannabe. Jesse could feel my body tense next to him and placed a hand on the small of back to try and calm me down. "Don't underestimate Susannah. She has accomplished more than you realize in her short life. I believe she has the power and mentality to figure a way to retrieve this man Sirius from the Viel. I would also appreciate if your tone would change towards her." Both guys just seemed to stare each other down and share a silent communication with the other.

"So when can we talk Bill?" Hermione interjected. This seemed to break the tension in the room.

"After lunch. I'm starved."

"Me too."

"Ron your always hungry. It's very predictable when you are." Hermione chided.

"No need to mess with predictability. It's why you all love me."

"Oh yes Won-won, that's why we love you." Harry shot at Ron. Who turned a very impressive shade of pink.

"Darlings sit down for lunch. Charlie I made your favorite." Who was following his mother into the kitchen, Charlie I mean. "Ginny dear, could you set the table."

I barely noticed the small girl who came in behind Charlie. "Hi Harry." Harry got up and hugged the girl longer than he should have if he was only friend with her. My mediator sense are tingling and I think I may have found my project for the year. I think I have spent too much time with Cee. This would be something she would do.

SSHP§§§HPSS

After lunch I followed Hermione up the winding staircase and into the biggest library I had ever seen. This was bigger than the public library in New York! I turned to look at Jesse and I could see the cogs in his head calculating how many books he could read between now and the time we leave for Hogwarts.

"This is my favorite room in the whole house. I spend most of time in here."

"Well I think you found some company."

"Suze I would love to have you as company."

"No, not me. Jesse here will be spending all of his free time in here reading."

"So are you three ready to hear about what we just found in the temples?" I definitely was ready for the information. Hermione led us to a nice spot with a sofa and some chairs. "Last month we discovered a new hidden passage in one of the oldest temples to date. After spending a week and a half disarming all the harmful charms in the passage we were able to dig up some very interesting artifacts on people called shifters. Before today I hadn't heard of any person having these powers that were written about. They are able to converse with the dead as if they the living. They can travel through time without the magic of time turners. Shifters are able to jump from this plane to the astral plane of existence." I already knew all of this I wanted to get to the stuff I didn't know. Hermione though was looking at me the same way Jesse looks at the medical T.V. shows wondering if what he thinks the diagnosis is true.

"Yes Hermione I am able and have done all of those things. Time travel though isn't really promoted because you turn into a vegetable if you do it too much. Your brain cells die and it's such a slow process, but next you know, you're in a wheelchair. I've seen what happens-"

"Querida, you're rambling."

"Oh."

"Wait you've time traveled? How far back? A few hours, days, weeks?"

"Um, I'd say it was about 150 years. Give or take a few years."

"One hundred and fifty years! Not even a time turner can take you back that far without some sort of consequence. When did you do this?" Hermione really was the academic.

"She did it about 3 and half months ago."

"Wow, and you don't feel any different? No side effects? No history altering I hope."

"No I don't feel any different or side effects, but there was a bit of history altering. It was for the best though."

"YOU ALTERED HISTORY! Are you insane? That is forbidden and illegal."

"Not technically Bill. She didn't have to follow ministry laws and she didn't use any magic. If I assume correctly."

"Yes you do so see I'm not a criminal. Now other than the obvious powers that I have and have known about what else can Shifters do?"

Bill just rolled his eyes at me. "Well we found a book to give it a term, but I use it loosely. It's made up of tablets of gold and granite. It is absolutely exquisite, but the catch is that we don't know what's inside. All of us have tried to open it, but we can't what so ever. The reason we know it opens is because there are distinct ridges on the side that give the impression of pages."

"Is there anything written on the cover?" I asked.

"Yes and the symbols are engraved the muggle way, but the hieroglyphics are ones that we have never seen. The only recognizable one is the one that says Shifter."

"Where's the book now?"

"It's being worked on appropriately in the Department of Mysteries."

"I need to see it. Now. Where is the Department of Mysteries?"

"It's in the Ministry of Magic and you can't just walk into the Department and demand to see an artifact that is thousands of years old."

"Well can't_ you_ take me, I mean us, to go and see it. I might know what's written on it and how to get it open. I've been studying about the Egyptian ruins and the symbols associated with Shifters. I might be able to get it open." Bill eyed me skeptically.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Is there anything you need me to do Suze?"

"I wouldn't know where to start. Jesse?"

"If you could please find anything on this Viel and cross reference Egyptian traditions and Shifters. Also if you could find a family history on this Sirius, that would be very much appreciated, thank you."

"Well I do believe I can help you, but what does the Black family history have anything to do with the temples?"

"I would like to see how Sirius was named and why. Also if the family has any connections to the Viel or Egypt."

"Clever. I think I will start right now."

"I will join you." Jesse turned to me, "Querida why don't you see what Harry has to say about your Godfather." I nodded my head in acceptance and he kissed me on the head. I turned to follow Bill out of the room, but I needed to ask Jesse one more thing.

"Jesse, do you think we can do this?"

"Of course. Tengo le fe en ti. I have faith in you." I smiled at him and made my way down the stars and back into the kitchen to talk to Harry.

**I know you all hate me for not updating for a year, but review and tell me there**** I've started Chapter4.**


	4. Department of Mysteries

**Here it is chapter 4. I'm so sorry that it has taken soooooo long to write this. I got stuck and I just couldn't figure what came next. I had to research ancient Egypt! Well enough of my blathering, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, I don't own it. Blah, blah, blah meg is genius. Blah, don't sue. **

Chapter 4 **Department of Mysteries**

I found Harry with more ginger headed boys in the kitchen. How many people are in this family?

"Hey Suze! This is Fred and George. They own a joke shop in the wizarding world so keep an eye on them."

"Harry, mate-"

"Where have you been-"

"keeping her?"

"She's-"  
"exactly what we're-"

"looking for in-"

"a girlfriend." They finished in unison.

"Mates, she's taken."

"All the good ones are." One of them said. They look completely identical so it might take a while to separate the two. "If you'll excuse us."

"We have to get going back to our shop." They walked out of the kitchen and left us alone.

"So, Harry, I was talking with Bill and he told about what he found."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather talk to Hermione about this? She's much better at understanding these kinds of things."

"Actually, I need to talk to you, about Sirius. I told you I was going to help you bring Sirius back, remember?"

"Oh, sure. What do you need to know?"

"Anything and everything you could possibly know." Harry and I spent the next couple of hours going over every minute detail that he could remember. He also showed me the tapestry of the black family. I really wish they weren't such vindictive people. That way the names and faces hadn't been burned off.

By now it was late into the afternoon and so far I couldn't make any connection to Sirius and Egypt or the Veil, other than the obvious, like Jesse had suggested we do. I decided to go upstairs, Harry following behind me, to see if Jesse and Hermione had made any progress. Unexpectedly, we heard a loud yell. Harry spun me behind him, took his wand out and charged into the library. After a moment of shock that he took a wand out- I'm still getting used to it- I ran after him.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Sorry to give you fright Harry, but I just read something very useful." I pushed past Harry as he was putting his wand away. "See here, '_Sirius Arcturus Black II was born 490 A.D. and was named thus after the constellation of Sirius. The place of birth was St. Kentigern in Egypt. On this day in Egypt, the river Nile flooded and irrigated the crops of the peoples here. So, should any other Pureblood male should be born under this star, he will share the name Sirius._' Jesse, do you have the most current Black family history?" Hermione was having trouble containing her excitement.

"Ah, yes." I saw Jesse pop his head above one of the bookshelves, "I left it under the Egyptian agriculture book." He disappeared and reappeared a moment later. "Here it is, _Black Family History 1701-2000_. Let me look up the date where Sirius is born." He opened the book close to the back. "'_Sirius Orion Black was born under the constellation_ _of Sirius. Once again the river Nile flooded and such due to old family decree, he was named so_.' When is Sirius the constellation the brightest?" Jesse asked.

"In three days." We all turned to look at Bill who had just walked in and an old guy who had half moon glasses on. "I have been at the ministry petitioning to try and get you in to see the tablet. You're lucky I was on the discovery team because they have allowed us time to see it tomorrow. That gives overnight to come up with a plan of action, but why does it matter when Sirius is the brightest?"

"I have a theory that if Sirius died when he went into the Veil, then when he is pulled out, it would be similar to a rebirth. So, the event of the rebirth would need to happen on his birthday, the day that the star is the brightest. The family history is so deep, it could play a part in his retrieval." Jesse explained.

"That, my boy, is good thinking." The old guy said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I did not catch your name."

"Oh of course, of course introductions. I am Headmaster of Hogwarts and my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am here to give assistance where I can."

"Professor Dumbledore your knowledge is always helpful." Hermione said. "Do you think it could work?"

"It might, but I do believe we need to see this tablet before we can make any judgments. For now though, I would like to speak with Miss. Simon and Mr. de Silva." Jesse nodded his head, grabbed my hand and we followed this Dumbledore man to another part of the house. We were back in the room with the tapestry.

"Now, children how are you?" He asked.

"We are both trying to adjust." Jesse replied for the both of us. Normally I hate when people talk for me, but I couldn't get mad when he did it. Well, at least not right now.

"Good. There are things that the both of you need to know such as your relationship to Harry. Susannah, no one outside of this house can know that yourself and Harry are twins. There are people at Hogwarts whom should they receive this information it would be disastrous before you are trained as a witch." _Great_. "Speaking of your training as a witch, you will need to undergo a process, as will you Jesse. Ms. Granger has very graciously agreed in transferring her knowledge to the two of you. It won't be the most pleasant procedure, but you will receive potions so the pain will be bearable. We will have to wait until you reach Hogwarts. Susannah, you will keep your last name of Simon while at your stay. The story that will be told to the students is that you are transfers from America. You are transferring because your previous school did not have the teachers to help you with your ability to see spirits. The name of the school in America is the Salemdio School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Professor Dumbledore, I understand that school begins at age 11 and goes on until 17. I am much older than 17 and Miss. Granger will only be entering her sixth year."

"Say no more my dear boy. I have thought about this and along with Miss Granger's knowledge you will both receive some of my own. You, Jesse, will receive more than Susannah. Now, enough of this official business. How are you two settling in?"

"I couldn't ask for a better brother. Trust me I have three step-brothers at home and I like Harry the most." I told him. Sure, we get along better now and Doc is the cutest little thing, but Harry and I have a blood connection. Plus, he hasn't had a moment to piss me off, yet.

"Good, good. Now, lets go see if we can figure out the mystery of the Veil, shall we?" The three of us walked back into the room where only Hermione and Bill remained. The five of us researched anything on Sirius, the Veil, and Shifters. Bill is researching the constellation Sirius and more on the Black family. Hermione and Dumbledore are looking into the Veil and Jesse and I are reading up on Shifters. I could have gone all night, but Mrs. Weasley ordered us to have food and go to sleep.

HPSS§§§SSHP

The next morning Hermione was on the receiving end of my grumpy early day behavior. I knew that today was the day when I could find out so much more about who I am as a shifter, but I can wait a couple more minutes or hours.

"Hermione, I will skip breakfast just let me sleep." I grumbled

"Oh, come on Suze. You can't miss breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day! Plus, we'll be leaving right after the meal."

"Why now? Can't we leave for a couple of hours?"

"We only have the tablet from nine forty-five until four fifteen. That means we only have five and a half hours to find a way to not only open the book, but also read it." She explained.

"Hermione, that was too much math, numbers, and thinking this early. We went to bed last night at twelve thirty and what time is it now?"

"Seven thirty-seven."

"That is only seven hours and thirty-seven-ish minutes of sleep. I require at least eight." This fight lasted until eight. She finally just threatened to hide my blow dryer if I didn't get up and get ready. In this house, I knew I would never find it.

We went down stairs and ate pancakes with everyone who was staying at the house. It was a long list of people; it is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Jesse, and me all at the table. When almost when everyone was done eating, Dumbledore came in through the fireplace. While I know I saw it and it apparently happens a lot in this world, I'm still getting used to it.

"Hello all!"

"Good morning Albus. May I offer you some food or tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No thank you, my kind lady. I am here because we must get going. Children, if we may." Bill, Hermione, Harry, Jesse, and I followed Dumbledore back through the fireplace to what they told me is the Ministry of Magic. It was a room full of fireplaces and people. We were guided to an old fashioned looking elevator and by the time we reached the Department of Mysteries, we were the only ones left on the elevator.

Bill led us to a door and when we walked through it, there stood what I assumed to be the Veil. I could hear voices coming from it and it gave me the chills that I get when I go to Shadowland. We walked through another door and in the center of this room was the book. I ran right at it and ran into a wall.

"What the-? Why did I just run into an invisible wall?" I turned to Bill and saw that he was laughing! Really now?

"You're in the Department of Mysteries. Should anyone stumble upon this when they're not supposed to, there are wards protecting the book. Just give me a second" Shaking his head with laughter, he moved his wand up and down and muttered something under his breath. "Okay, Suze, try that one more time" He was still laughing.

I walked this time and where I had hit the wall before, it was gone! Still skeptical I might run into another wall, I kept a slow pace. Then there it was in front of me, The Book of Shifters. I just knew that's what it was. I could feel it.

I went to touch and in a flash I was in Shadowland. Talking with the AmEx Gladiator. Again.

SSHP§§§HPSS

"Susannah?! Querida, please wake up." I could hear Jesse's voice in the distance and as hard as I tried to leave this place I couldn't. I didn't want to talk to his guy right now.

"Susannah Simon, I have brought you here." I started to panic. Last time he told me I shouldn't be there because it wasn't my time. Am I dying? Worse, am I dead? "You were summoned to be given information before you return to your world." Phew. "The Book of Shifters is in your presence and now it is your time to become in possession of it. It is yours. It was made by your ancestors centuries ago and it calls to you. Upon entering back into the other world, words will form in your head. This is how you open the book. Now go, too much time has been spent up here."

Just like the last time, in a heartbeat, I was back. I sat up with a breath filling my lungs. I turned to Jesse, "How long was I out?"

"About five minutes. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought we were going to have to leave and take you to a hospital. What happened?"

"The guy in charge of Shadowland took me up there. He explained to me how to open it and the history of it."

"Just when I think I've seen everything magic can do, something extraordinary happens. Susannah, who is this man and what did he say?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's the man in charge of ghosts and those in limbo. He told me that my ancestors made this tablet and put all of their knowledge into it. It belongs to me. Only I can open it because I am the last person in this lineage to have shifting abilities. He told me the words would just form when I'm ready." I stood up and looked at the slabs of marble and gold and words flew through my head. I couldn't make out a single important word or phrase. I felt like I had stood there for hours, when in reality it was only minutes. I put my hands on the cover and traced the symbols on the front. "_Osiris' Book of the Dead: Powers of the Shifter._"

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked

"I'm not sure. The words flew out without any real thought." I saw Bill turn to everyone and translate what I said. I didn't hear him do it, but I saw his mouth move. I continued to trace the symbols and the lock. I started to say a poem, "_Into the world of the dead, Osiris lead the way. Two worlds begin to blend, an illusionment of grey. The land of the living, spirits betray._

_Reveal your secrets, the daughter of all Shifters commands it!"_ The carved letters in the marble started to fill with liquid gold. Soon, the cover and the last page, which was also marble, were covered in gold. The whole book was now gold. After this last week of being shocked by all the things magic could do, this felt good. I felt more whole. I had no control over what was coming out of my mouth or what has going on around me, but I knew this was where I supposed to be.

The tablets looked to be made of liquid. I went to try and open it, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. I turned the book around and put my hands along the spine.

"Yes! There you are."

"There's what?" Harry asked.

"The key to open it." There was a crack on the back tablet that was straighter and deeper then the others. I knew it had been put there on purpose. I dug my short nails into it and pulled up. The gold over the marble lifted like on a hinge. I heard everyone gasp behind me probably thinking, '_Oh, Suze! Now look what you've done. You broke it!_' I didn't pay much attention to the feeling that maybe they were right.

I felt like I was in the middle of _The Mummy_ because there in the center was a key made out of gold. It was in the shape of a sun with rays, kinda like what the key from the movie looked like. Minus the compartment inside, I mean. Back to the task at hand, though, I grabbed it and I was stumped. I didn't know where to put this thing.

"What's the matter, Querida?"

"Everything else has come naturally, but I don't know where to go from here. I was able to read the cover. I mysteriously recited a poem I have never heard before in my life. I know to pop the back open like the trunk of a car. Now, nothing."

"Suze, did you know you where speaking ancient Egyptian when saying all those things?" Hermione asked.

"I _WHAT?_ I thought I was speaking English the whole time. Actually, that whole reading the cover and reciting the poem thing, I don't remember much of it. Why is this so complicated?" I threw my hands in the air and in the process cut my hand with the key. I dropped the key onto the book and sucked on the wound. "Ouch. Things just keep getting better."

"Suze, look!" Harry said while pointing to the tablet. I turned towards the book and saw the lock open. Totally forgetting about my hand I rushed to open it. When I opened the book I was surprised to find that I could read easily. The hieroglyphics just made sense to me.

"The blood on the key must have been what it needed. An offering to prove who you really are." Dumbledore mused out loud. "Bill, how long do you think it will take you to translate these symbols?"

Bill rubbed his head. "I'd say a couple of hours. That's assuming I know all the symbols in the book."

"I can do it faster." I said. "I can read this as if it was in English." I turned towards the book and found that it was in English. "Wait, it is in English."

"No, its in hieroglyphics, Suze."

"Let me read something and Bill can verify it. '_Shifters have powers that pharaohs fear. They can bring people from their tombs to this realm.'_" I moved out of the way so Bill could see.

"That's exactly what it says. Word for word. How do you see it in English?"

"I'm not sure. One second its in Egyptian, the next English."

"Suze, can you see if there's any more explanation of how to bring people back?" Harry asked. I saw in his eyes a hope that I had when Jesse started breathing on his own in the hospital all those months ago.

"We're going to find out." The six of us sat down on the floor and got comfortable. I jumped to the parts the seemed to be on the section of bringing people back. I knew if I couldn't read the rest then I would want to come back and find out. It took a couple of hours before we decided to get some lunch and start again in an hour. When we came back the tablet was in a different spot than when we had left it.

"Bill, did you forget to put the wards back up?" Hermione asked.

"No. I made sure that they were all active when we left. Unless someone who knows how to get in came and left."

"I don't think so. I think it knows what we're here for. This is how to retrieve Sirius back from the Veil." I told them.

**This one is a little shorter than the others, but we get to see our lovely Sirius next chapter :)**

**So, please review down there and you don't even have to be that nice, but I would like it if you were.**


	5. The Veil

So once again it is forever since I update, but the newest Harry Potter movie has instilled a new motivation in me to finish. Here goes!

Where we left off:

"I don't think so. I think it knows what we're here for. This is how to retrieve Sirius back from the Veil." I told them.

Chapter 5 **The Veil**

"It wasn't under the section of the undead. It was under the section of supernatural powers beyond the mediator!" I could barely contain how happy I was to find the information. I also knew that even though this is how to bring Sirius back, it might not work.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"'_The flooding of the River Nile was caused by the power of the star Sirius. The rising of Sirius at dawn is the beginning of a new cycle in the calendar. In honor of Sirius, we the Egyptians oriented temples so that they faced that point on the horizon where Sirius was first seen to rise at dawn._'" I don't know how to use this information to try and get Sirius." I was stumped. I knew in my gut this was the info that we needed, I just didn't know how to use it. We only had two days before Sirius' birthday and to set any sort of plan into action.

We sat for hours on the floor trying to piece together the little we knew from the book, the Black family history and the Veil. Every time we thought we had figured out how to do it, someone would notice a piece that we were missing. We didn't even know how late it really was until someone who was official looking walked in and kicked us out.

We all got up and brushed ourselves off. I picked up the book, closed it and put it back on the pedestal. I was in the back of the group about to leave the room when I ran into an invisible wall, which kinda hurt. I thought Bill was trying to be funny and put up the wards before I could leave, he wasn't laughing though. It was at this point when I thought it would be a good idea to literally run into the wall and see if it would break down like a real door. Bad plan. It hurt, a lot. Dumbledore and Bill tried different spells and nothing worked. Everyone else was able to get through, but every time I tried I kept running into the wall. I had forgotten the official looking guy was still in the room and I only remembered because he screamed like he had lost a limb.

"NO! The book is reverting back to its original form. We will not be able to open it nor read it." I walked over to the book and picked it up. It changed back to solid gold. "I don't understand. How does it change at your touch?"

"Its mine. Well my ancestors, I mean. I think I'm supposed to keep the book." The official guy looked like I had just told him that I had stolen the Queen's crown.

"Don't be ridiculous. This artifact is property of the Ministry of Magic. You cannot simply walk out of the building with it. Even if you tried, there are too many wards and spells that would stop you." He had a smug smile on his face and grabbed the book from me.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I physically can't leave the room." I walked to the door and hit the wall again. I took the book back and went to walk through the door and was able to get through. Shocked that it actually worked, I did the only thing that made sense. "Run!" I ran towards the elevator thing and everyone was following. Official Guy wasn't in shape so we all made it there before him. Sad if you think about it. A guy who looks to be in his early 100s can beat you on a foot race.

Anyway, when we made it back to the main level, there were what I assumed to be wizard cops.

"Hey guys! How is everyone tonight?" I got blank stares. "That bad, huh? Would anyone like to talk about it."

"Susannah now is not the time for jokes." Jesse whispered in my ear.

"Hand over the artifact." The guys in the front said.

I went to give the guy the book and as soon as the wizard cop went grab the book from me, it rose from my hand and just levitated there. It was out of reach of anyone.

"Oh honestly Balthazar, just let her keep the bloody book. It clearly is acting on its own will. You can't do anything with it anyway, not without her at least." Bill pleaded to the guy I thought we left behind in the Department of Mysteries. His lips were pursed so much I thought his face would stay that way. He looked at the hovering book, the wizard cops, and then me. He gave a tight nod. "Thank you. We will return in the future with the book and Miss Simon will translate as best as she can the contents." At this he cracked a smile. I caught the book right before it fell. "We best be getting back. Mum will be furious enough that we're late for dinner.

HPSS§§SSHP

Falling. Floating. Flying. I felt like I was doing all three at once, individually, and yet I wasn't moving. I had no clue where I was, but it was dark. Not black, but all the colors around me were muted and muddled. Time stood still, it almost felt like it was going backwards. I tried to call out, but I didn't have a voice. _Harry, Harry, Harry_. I need to let him know I'm here. _You look so like your father, except your eyes, they're your mother's eyes_. Memories, like the colors, are muddled. Some brighter than others. _Help_. _I know how to get out of here_. Wherever here is. The Veil. Beyond the Veil. Bring the Light.

SSHP§§HPSS

I woke up gasping for air. That was the weirdest dream I've ever had. It even beat the devil eyes dream from a while back. I don't think it was a dream though. I needed to talk to Harry and Hermione. I looked over at the bed next to mine and found it empty. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Good morning Suze, darling. Please sit and have some breakfast." Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged me.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. I was actually trying to find Hermione and Harry, do you know where they are?"

"I do believe they are in the library. Here is a cup of tea and biscuit. Take it up with you." I didn't know Mrs. Weasley very well, but I think I could safely say she will become my third mom. After my real mom and Helen, I mean.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and made my way up the stairs. When I reached the library, I found Hermione and Bill in the big armchairs reading and Harry asleep in the couch.

"Morning."

"Morning." They said together. I went to the couch to sit down and wake up Harry.

"How did you sleep?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Sorry" Harry responded sheepishly. Hermione and Bill just chuckled to themselves. "How about you sis, how did you sleep?"

"I actually had an interesting experience last night. I dreamt about Sirius. No, it was more like I was Sirius. He just kept repeating your name Harry. He knows he's behind the Veil and he knows how to get out. He's been wanting to tell Harry how to get him out. He thought about the process of how to get out. I mean he knows his own family history, he's in the Veil, and he's probably researched the constellation in the past."

"Suze!" Hermione interrupted

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

"Sorry. What I'm trying to say is that- I know how to get Sirius out." I saw Harry begin to cry from the corner of my eye. He got up really fast and went to stand in front of the fireplace.

"We only have a little under a day to get this done and planned. What do we need to do?" He asked. Hermione pulled out a notebook to write down the steps.

"The people we need are three people from the same family and they have to be from only two different generations to signify the past, the present, and the future of Sirius."

"My dad, Ron and I fill that requirement."

"We obviously need Harry as the tether to this world. We need someone who has also been pulled from another world other than the living. In other words- Jesse. We need an architect, someone to build a pyramid around the people and the Veil. Someone who can hold it despite what is going on, so they need to have a lot of focus. It can't be someone too experienced either, they have to fairly new to magic."

"I can do it." Hermione looked up from her note taking and looked at Harry. They shared an unspoken conversation before she looked at me to continue.

"Finally, my part in all of this. I will be the one actually pulling him out."

"How?" Bill asked.

"When you hear the whole process, you'll understand."

"Ok. Where do we start?" Hermione asked.

"The first thing that needs to happen is Mr. Weasley, Ron and Bill need to form a perfect triangle around the Veil. Harry will stand in front of Mr. Weasley, Jesse in front of Bill, and Hermione in front of Ron. Each of the Weasleys will send a wish through their wand to the person on their right. Ron will send a wish to Bill of what he wants the future to hold for himself, Bill a wish to his dad of what he wants at that moment for himself, and Mr. Weasley a wish to Ron of something he could change in his past. An electric current made up of red sparks should fill the space between the three.

"At this point Hermione, you will build a three sided pyramid around the seven of us. You have to build it out of the same stone that the pyramids of Egypt are made out of. Only build the walls, keep it hollow. You will need to walk along the electric current as you build.

"While you're building, Jesse and Harry will also be walking. So, when Hermione is standing in front of Mr. Weasley, Harry should be in front of Bill, and Jesse in front of Ron. The three of you will continue to walk around until Hermione is done building the structure. Harry, while you're walking you will need to think of all the memories you shared with Sirius and think of the times you wish Sirius was there and think of what you want him there for in the future. Each time you walk by a side, you will enter those memories and desires. Enter only one at a time. When Hermione is almost done building and with your thoughts Harry, the current should turn bright yellow. It is at this point that the three Weasleys can lower their wand and not a moment sooner."

"What will Jesse be doing while he's walking around? Hermione asked.

"Jesse will be proving that he is someone who was pulled from the realm of the dead into the living. He's going to do that by manipulating the current in the way only a ghost can. I'm not sure how that is, but he'll know."

"What will you be doing while we're doing everything you just said?" Bill asked

"I will be writing hieroglyphics on the arc, in the air, on the ground, pretty much everywhere. Once the prep work is done, I will lie down in the spot where Sirius was hit and will materialize into Shadowland. I will have to find the AmEx Gladiator to have him cut a hole in the clouds or whatever the ground is made up of up there, so I can come down to where my body is. With my body and soul as two separate things I can go into the Veil. Before I go into the Veil though, Harry is going to have to break the yellow current at Mr. Weasley's point and tie it around his waist. Jesse will grab the other end and tie around my soul. Also, the inside of the pyramid needs to be flooded with water and the water was to hit the top exactly at dawn and that is when I will enter the arc."

HPSS§§SSHP

"Are you sure this will work Querida?" Jesse had just finished reading Hermione's notes about the process. "This seems extremely dangerous, sending you into a magical item that so little is known about."

"I won't lie; I'm a little scared to walk into the arc. But I need to do this, for Harry. If this works I'll get to meet one more person who knew my parents and someone who will probably become family. I can't let the opportunity pass, so I guess I'm kinda doing it for me too." Jesse just kissed the top of head. I knew that meant that he was scared too, but he was willing to go along with the plan.

Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Bill spent the rest of the day practicing their triangle. Dumbledore was tutoring Hermione on how to build a pyramid from ancient stone. Harry, Jesse, and I couldn't really prepare for anything in advance, so we just tried to fill up our time doing random things. Jesse mostly kept rereading Hermione's notes. I knew he was trying to find a different solution to me walking into the Veil. Harry and I talked. We talked about important things and stupid things, pretty much anything to make the time go by faster.

Dumbledore came into Sirius' room. It was where Harry and I were. "Ah, Harry, Susannah there you two are. Now I have been working on the calculation and taking all the steps into account, we will need to be at the Ministry bright and early. Dawn tomorrow is at 6:12am precisely."

"How early is early?" I asked.

"We will need to start at about 3:45am, so I would estimate at 3:20am. Because of that, I will leave you two now so that you may get your rest." He waved and walked out the door.

"Well, I'm going to grab a quick something to eat and then go to bed." I got up from the bed and went to the door.

"Suze?" I turned at the doorframe to look at him. His eyes had so many questions and it was kinda heartbreaking.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it'll work?"

I sighed, "I hope it'll work and for now, that's all we can do. Hope, I mean." Harry got up and hugged me. I don't know how long we just stood there like that, but eventually we let go when we heard Ron and Hermione looking for us. We put on smiles and walked out to find everyone else.

SSHP§§HPSS

"Suze Simon now is not the time to oversleep!" Hermione was violently shaking me to get up. For once I didn't argue, much. I grumbled to the bathroom and got ready. I was the last down per usual. I grabbed a mug and poured myself some much needed caffeine.

"Good Morning, Querida. Are you ready for today?"

"More like night." I responded. "It's still pitch black outside. This better work is all I'm saying." Everyone at the table laughed at me. "What time is it anyway?"

"It is 3:15am. We should be on our way actually." Mr. Weasley said. "Thank you for breakfast Molly. Now I really must insist that you go back to bed." He kissed her on the check and the rest of us made our way through the green flames.

When we got to the Ministry, it was really eerie. All the lights were out except in the elevators, giving the statue in the center creepy shadows. We walked past the elevators and entered the room with the arc. Hearing the voices gave me the chills and didn't make the thought of walking into the thing any more exciting.

Everyone worked silently until the time came to start. We all knew what we had to do, but we were too lost in our own thoughts to speak. When the time came to start, we all looked each other in the eye and made sure we were ready to start. We all gave one another signals, nods, smiles, shoulder shrugs, etc.

Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Bill walked to their spots slowly. Once in place, Harry, Hermione, and Jesse got into place. Finally I took my place in the center, closest to the voices.

"On the count of three, alright?" Mr. Weasley looked between Bill and Ron. "One. Two. And Three" Then there was a blinding light causing everyone to close their eyes. When I opened my eyes, I found that only four of us had opened our eyes. Each of the Weasleys had kept their eyes closed. Remembering that I still had a part in this, I started to circle the arc. Once, twice, three times. I was chanting in Egyptian and drawing different symbols that didn't look like hieroglyphics, but I couldn't be sure. On the last walk around I turned to face the arc again and started to draw on the arc with my fingers.

By now Hermoine was about halfway done in building the pyramid and the current was looking bright orange. It was working; the color was half way between the red and yellow. Getting back to drawing, wherever I touched the stone, it looked like the symbol was being etched into it and it was glowing. When I finished one side, I walked around to the other side and did the two panes. When I finished, I guess mediator senses could tell I was missing something. I walked back to the spot where I would shift from and I looked up. I had to put a single hieroglyphic up on that pane, but how in the hell am I supposed to get up there. I looked up to see that Hermione was putting the last stones into place and making her way back in front of Ron. When she did, there was another blinding light and this time we all opened our eyes to see the current was bright yellow. Everyone was smiling, but me. I had to figure out a way to get there, but how? I couldn't climb the thing. Even with a running start it would be impossible. I thought about everything I had ever learned with Father Dominic, Jesse, and Paul. I can move objects with my mind, what if I could levitate myself high and long enough to write the name of Sirius in the one hieroglyphic. I had to try.

I stood right under the spot where I needed to be and closed my eyes. I concentrated and visualized myself lifting from the ground and being at eye level with the top of the arc. It felt like my whole body was vibrating and then I started to feel super heavy. I opened my eyes because I always though that if I were to levitate I would feel light. When I did, open my eyes I mean, I was higher than the arc and was about to crash into the point of the pyramid. Putting a hand against the stone, I pushed against it to go down. When I was finally at the right spot I drew Sirius' name at the top. Closing my eyes again, I brought myself back to the ground.

"How much more time do we have until dawn?" I asked in general.

"We have about an hour before you have to walk in." Bill answered.

I took my place where Sirius was hit and shifted to Shadowland. I was in the hallway again. I looked down both ways and didn't look like the hallway was close to ending in either direction. I took my chances and set off in a run to my left. While I was running I tried to cause some sort chaos to try and call the gladiator to me. What felt like ages later, I came to the end of the doors and to the open area of dark nothing.

"Hey! I'm here and I'm not supposed to be! I need a way back to my body!" I shouted into the air.

"You do not belong here Susannah Simon." A flood of relief washed over me.

"I know, I need your help. Could you possibly cut a whole in the floor or something so I can go back to my body?"

"You must shift back into your body." Quick Suze, think of something.

"I, uh, can't. I've tried and I'm kinda stuck. And I know I belong down there because I didn't die, plus you told me I don't belong here." I was rambling and I knew it, but I needed that hole.

"You are being deceitful. What is your true purpose?"

"I'm trying to retrieve someone from this magical arc thing and the only way I can do it is if I'm separate from my body, but I couldn't do an exorcism on myself, so I thought this would be my best option. Please help me." He eyed me for a moment and then walked pass me. He walked for about a minute and then stopped. He motioned me to come over. I walked up behind him and saw that he had made a hole. I looked down and saw the pyramid.

"Thank you." He nodded and walked away. I took a leap of faith, literally leaped, into the whole and found myself passing through the stone and into water. As a soul I didn't need to breathe or swim and sunk to the bottom.

I wasn't sure if anyone but Jesse could see me, so I asked him how much time we had. He couldn't hear me through the water and I ended up having to mime what I wanted to know. I pointed to my wrist and he held up six fingers, made a zero with one hand, then eight fingers. It was 6:08am; we didn't have much time. I pointed to Harry and Jesse made his way over to him. Jesse motioned for Harry to tie the current around his waist. Harry grabbed the current and pulled hard and it broke, but still stayed a bright yellow. Jesse took the other end and tied it around me tightly. I noticed Hermione was slowing in filling the pyramid with water. Jesse signed that it was 6:11am. I walked so I was right in front the Veil. Ten, nine, eight, I turned and mouthed I love you to Jesse, five, four, three, he smiled, one. I walked into the Veil and not expect to see what I did.

HPSS§§SSHP

All at once I felt gravity hit me. It wasn't as dark as before. Color and shapes became more clear. I didn't know why this was happening. I was back at Grimmauld Place, but it looked like it did when I was a kid. The touches Molly had made were gone. I walked around the house to see if anyone else was here. I was alone, still. I went to the tapestry room to see if I could figure out at exactly what time I was in the house. My face burned out, so it was after I ran away.

_BANG!_

The sound came from downstairs. Going to draw my wand, I realized I didn't have one. What the bloody hell was going on?

I walked cautiously down the stairs and heard the back door open. Grabbing a walking cane from the front hall, I charged into the kitchen. I found a girl walking in from the back garden. I held the cane like a cricket bat.

"Sirius?"

"Who wants to know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a yes. Listen I don't know how much time we have, but we need to go, so if you could just put the cane down we can start to figure out a way out of here."

"Who are you?"

"That's not important right now. Do you know where you are?"

"I'm in my house, why are you in my house?" She didn't answer my question.

"Do you know what happened before you got here?"

"No. One moment I'm suspended in time, the next I'm here."

"So do you remember falling through the Veil,?"

I lowered the cane. I thought about it and remember Harry's face being the last seeing before being swallowed by the darkness. "Yes, I remember."

"I'm here to get you out." This can't be real. This is a manifestation of my desires. I've finally gone crazy and am creating this whole thing. "Sirius, please, we need to leave." She held her hand out for me. What could I lose? If I really was crazy then nothing would happen. If she was telling the truth, I would leave this world. I dropped the cane with a thud. It was at this point when I noticed the bright yellow current tied around her waist. I walked towards her and grabbed her hand tightly. The current changed to black. Grimmauld Place dissolved away when it changed colors and we standing in front of the arc. I followed the current and saw the tether. Harry. I squeezed her hand hard and we both closed our eyes and walked through the Viel.

When I opened my eyes, everything was so sharp and clear. Ironically it was like someone had lifted a veil from over my eyes. I ran to Harry and gave him a hug. This is whenI knew I was back.

So there you go, another chapter of the story. I hope you liked it, but I can't know for sure unless you comment. Also in the next chapter, there's going to be a small twist to Sirius character and it has to do with time.  
Please comment, she asks desperately.


End file.
